


Faesle's awakening

by TheDevilishlyAngelic



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilishlyAngelic/pseuds/TheDevilishlyAngelic
Summary: This is the story of my oc, Faesle, of when she awakened.





	Faesle's awakening

I remember being in the dream. Flashes of memories from those already awoken and images of experiences yet to come. There was always a push in my dream, like having the wind in your back telling you to keep moving forward.  I saw so much and so little but I knew once I woke my journey can begin. The words of Ventari always echoed in my mind but I held on two tightly to my heart. “Live life well and fully, and waste nothing.” And “From the smallest blade of grass to the largest mountain, where life goes—so, too, should you.” I knew I was destined to see much and swore with conviction to not let doubt root me in place.

When I woke I remember my first breath of air, the firm ground beneath my feet and the moss between my toes. The air cool and the adrenaline rushing through my veins, I was already on the move. With wobbly legs I was rushing forward. Well, somewhat forward as I ran into something solid. Rather someone.

The warm arms that wrapped around me were a sharp contrast to the cool morning air. They, or rather he, held me steady.“Woah! Easy there dear sister” rumbled a deep voice. “Where do you think you are going?”

“I uh…” looking up I froze, my brows raised and mouth agape, _his eyes…_ they were facets of gentle light green and blues. _This is the first face I am seeing awake,_ “ohh…” My thoughts were lost as I looked upon the armored pale sylvari. He seemed to be amused with the situation as he was smiling. “Oh?” He said, repeating me. “Do you know where you are?” his smile widened.

Blinking, I shook my head to gather my thoughts, “I need to see everything,” my brows furrowed and lips tightened in confusion as I dug through the last moments of my dream, “I feel the need to just go but I don’t know where yet but I have to help….” I looked back up at him in hopes of an answer.

“I suggest you talk to an interpreter about your dream, I’m not much of help as I am just a soldier”

“A soldier?” a pause, then widened eyes I exclaimed, “But I held a shield and axe in my dream, which means you are the perfect person to talk to!” I step back, no longer imbalanced. His hands still remained there hold on my upper arms.

“Then you must be thinking of being a vigil recruit,” excitement raised his voice, “that is perfect considering the vigil just send new recruiters to the grove, let’s get you proper and we can talk to them…” there was a pause, “what’s your name?”

“my name” I said softly…. Suddenly I raised my head and stood firm for the first time being awake, “My name is Faesle.”


End file.
